Green Light
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: ScottXMalia one-shot: The conversation that should've happened in 6X10 between them that never took place. Scott goes to comfort Malia about Stiles leaving and Malia soon finds herself asking Stiles who. May continue if requested enough.


The song for this one-shot is Lorde - Green Light

Everything around me seemed to have settled. Everything around me seemed to have moved on. Except for me.

The past six months had been strange. How could I forget Stiles? He was my anchor.

Perhaps the saddest part of him not being here was that things felt oddly normal. Granted we could all feel a missing person, but there was normalcy in how the days passed with me and my friends. Things were fine with Lydia and I. And Scott.

No, I take that back. Things were natural with Scott. We grew closer. It seemed organic if nothing else. And maybe it weirded me out how easy it was to gravitate toward him without Stiles in the picture.

Now that things were essentially back to normal things were changing again. We were graduating. We were going to go off to college and get jobs, and apartments, and mortgages. And I didn't know where I fit into all of that. I didn't know where I fit into anything without Stiles.

"Honey," My dad called from downstairs. "Scott's here to see you."

He hardly ever came out here. It was so far away, I hated to trouble him.

I stood at the top of the steps to sense the mood in the air.

His kind, brown eyes locked on mine. There was something in them that wasn't always there and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out what was different about him.

As I took the stairs and he came closer my heart thumped a little quicker than usual. He wore a white t shirt that contrasted deliciously against his olive complexion, jeans, and his Tim's.

"Scott," I stood on the second to last step.

He walked the rest of the distance, his gaze looked up at me. Normally, we were around the same height, but now he had to look up at me. There was always respect in his eyes when he looked at me. Along with trust, loyalty, and kindness. He understood what I'd been through better than Stiles and Lydia could. They had no idea what it was like to turn into an animal and struggle to not stay that way. Scott did.

"I just came to check on you." His deep voice held sadness.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

He gave me a knowing look.

A sigh left me. "I'm not fine." I sat down.

He sat beside me with a little room between us. "Is it because of Stiles?"

My mouth rested against my fist and elbow propped on my knee. "A little."

"Maybe this is good. Maybe you need a little space."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Him leaving."

I stared at him.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving? He didn't come by?" He questioned.

Tears pricked at my eyes. "He didn't even say goodbye." My words thick with emotion.

He let out a sigh. "Lia," He grappled for the right words, but when he realized there were none he settled on, "I'm sorry."

My head shook. "It's not your fault. Sometimes I question why Stiles and I were ever even together." I wiped at my eyes.

"I get it. You deserved better. A lot better."

His words made me look at him. Sometimes I could look at Scott and just see what was on the surface, but other times I look at him and I see everything. And that scared me. Now was one of those times.

I offered a weak excuse for a smile. "Thank you." I nudged my knee with his.

He nudged back.

I gave a hint of a grin.

A dimpled smile appeared on his face, brightening it up to something dangerously beautiful.

"You know, this thing with Stiles may suck right now." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "And you not knowing what your life is going to be after graduation may suck right now, but-"

"How'd you know that? I didn't tell anyone."

His eyes ran over me. "I pay attention. It's hardly a stretch. You froze up at Career Day. I've seen you reading self-help books on choosing a career." His eyes met mine. "And I know you."

I nodded. "Yeah, you do." I muttered more to myself than to him.

He cleared his throat. "My point is, things may really suck right now but they won't always. It's called Regression to the Mean."

"What fortune cookie did you get that out of?" I teased with a grin.

He grinned. "Deaton." His grin faded a bit, but not enough to take the light off his face. "He told me that right after Allison died. I didn't want to hear it for a long time, then I didn't have a choice. He was right. Things balanced out. People and places come and go, but the good ones, the ones that are lasting are the ones that matter."

Somehow my head worked enough to nod under the weight of his words.

"Like you?" I spoke.

He stared at me, then gave the same weightless nod.

I hadn't realized until my dad cleared his throat at us that we were insanely close. We jumped back.

He gave a stern look, a knife in his hand. "Scott," He said pointedly. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Scott glanced at me.

I gave a nonchalant shrug.

He looked back at my dad. "Yeah, I'll be staying for dinner."

My dad made a weird grunt in the back of his throat, then headed back to the kitchen.

Scott turned his gaze back on me.

I brazened up and asked, "How'd you do it? When Allison died, she was your anchor, right?"

He nodded.

"So how'd you learn to control your shifts? Stiles was my anchor. We saw what I was like without him. And now that he's actually gone I don't know how I'm going do this." My brow furrowed from my worry.

"Do you want to hear another fortune cookie answer?"

My hair fell into my face so I tucked it behind my ear. "Yeah," I nodded.

He stared at me full on so much so that it made me nervous. "You don't need Stiles or another person to help you learn control over yourself. Be your own anchor."

Be my own anchor?

That was stupid. That was crazy. That would never work. If I could be my own anchor then I wouldn't need Stiles...Oh. That was actually pretty smart.

"What fortune cookie did you get that from?" I leaned a little closer.

He gave a tiny laugh. "My mom."

I nodded. "Your mom's a smart woman."

"So are you. You're going to figure all of this out and in a year or five it won't matter." He assured. His hand went to my knee. "I'll be here whenever you want to talk."

My eyes went down to his hand on my knee. Beneath my skin came alive. My eyes went back to his. "You promise?"

"Where else am I going to go?" He joked lightly.

My head shook. "Don't stay here on my account."

He removed his hand. "No, I'm staying here because I want to be here." His words wrapped around me and made me feel safe and cared for.

I nodded again. "If you're sure then." My hair fell from behind my ear.

He reached out to tuck it back behind my ear, his fingertips trailed heat and desire across my skin. Maybe the desire was my own. When he realized the intimacy in his action he pulled away with a clenched jaw.

Did he maybe might like me back?

The question froze me.

Did I like Scott? Apparently enough for me to wonder if he felt the same. Nevermind that the weirdness involved when it came to Stiles, it didn't feel out of place like it once would've.

He met my gaze.

I looked away, a little shocked and embarrassed when I felt his eyes on the side of my face.

"Lia?"

"Hmm." I answered with my gaze forward.

"Can you look at me?" He asked, his tone light.

Nervously, I faced him.

His hand came back to my face, this time to cup it. Those deep brown eyes never left mine, then leaned forward until his mouth found mine with a tender kiss. One that I felt down to my toes and everything in between.

My mind screamed that Scott was kissing me until I believed it, until I relaxed.

He pulled away with worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry-"

My lips crashed into his. Any doubt that he had that it had been a mistake would soon be washed away. My hands grabbed his face to pull him closer. When he pulled me onto his lap once he kissed me back I giggled.

I never giggled.

He pulled away to inspect me.

My eyes rolled. "Don't say it, McCall."

He gave an adorable grin.

My mouth once again attacked his and I didn't care that we were on my house stairs with my dad a room away. My hips worked against his to elicit a moan from him that our kiss swallowed.

His hands went to my waist to try and stop me, but I was strong and determined.

My mouth went to his neck to nibble and suck and do whatever it was that I wanted to him.

He gave a strained laugh. "Malia, we shouldn't do this. Right here of all places."

A throat cleared. "You're right." My dad said from behind us. "At least one of you has some sense."

I had enough to get off of Scott's lap.

His hands covered his erection.

I tried not to snicker at the situation.

My dad's gaze fell on me, then looked between us. "Oh, Hell. If this becomes a thing then I'm okay with it." He stared Scott down. "Just know that I have a stocked arsenal and I'm not above putting them in werewolves."

"Dad," I complained half-heartedly.

He held out a hand to Scott. "We got an understanding, Scott?"

Scott shook his hand. "Yes, sir. No funny business."

"Good. The food's ready." He disappeared.

I couldn't hold in my silent laugh as I fell into Scott's side.

His big, rough hand rested on my side. "You're dad's going to kill me." He said.

I looked up at his handsome face. "He's not going to kill you."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

My fingers played with the hem of his white shirt, then I gazed at him. "Because he knows that I like you."

A soft smile crossed his face. "I kind of figured that one out." He held a playfully cocky tone as I stood.

I went to take a step off the stairs, but he stood and pulled me back to his chiseled chest. A chest that Stiles didn't have. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"We'll talk after dinner." He walked past me into the kitchen with sexy brown eyes.

I stood there planted in place in a little bit of shock of what just transpired. How things shifted between us so quickly, but effortlessly.

He popped back around the corner with the promise of something better in his eyes. "You coming?" He held out a calloused hand that I knew would feel so good against my skin as he caressed me and held me close, the both of us bare.

My hand reached out for his. "You probably planned this the moment you stepped foot into this house." I grinned.

He tugged me toward him. "I planned this the moment I laid eyes on you."

Just like that my heart ached for his. Maybe it was gradual like in the movies or it was all at once like in reality TV, but with this new possibility in front of us, I knew that things wouldn't always be so bad. Not if Scott had the ability to make me smile.

His dimples popped out for me.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face and I could see in his eyes that that was exactly what he wanted from me.

A/N: So that was just a one-shot I wanted to get out. Maybe it could turn into something more, but as of right now it won't. Not until I finish Til Forever Runs Out and update It Was Always You. Hit up Wildhuntpack on here, she's doing a one-shot Scalia series and taking request. We gotta do better guys. The number of Scalia fanfictions is pitiful and I know yall can write them in intriguing ways :) Please let me know what yall thought of this. May continue down the road if prompted.


End file.
